The present invention relates to a retractable appliance control and method for using same. The preferred use for the invention is in a dishwasher, but the invention may be utilized in other appliances as well.
Disadvantage of prior control panels is that they are often contained within the door itself. The wires lead from the door to the other systems within the dishwasher. It is undesirable to route wires through a dishwasher door because the repeated flexing of wires at each opening and closing of the door results in wire fatigue and damage.
Another difficulty with prior art control panels is that they are located at the upper edge of the door and are usually vertically oriented. They are often positioned below the countertop and are difficult to view. Attempts to improve viewing of the controls have been made by angling the control panel surface, but this is limited due to space availability and also due to the shading or blocking created by the countertop overhang.
Another disadvantage of prior art control panels is that they are exposed at all times, and can be damaged by spills or dropped articles from the countertop.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a retractable appliance control and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an appliance control which can be retracted when not in use, and which can be extended outwardly for use when desired.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a retractable appliance control that presents its controls in an upward direction that can be easily viewed by the operator.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a retractable appliance control that can be mounted either to the countertop or to the main cabinet of the appliance so that the control does not move with the door and wires do not need to be routed within the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a retractable appliance control that minimizes the space used within the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a control that can be mounted external to the door so that it can be located in the highest vertical position.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by an appliance control system which comprises in combination a control mounting frame having a control receiving recess therein. An electrical power system or interface is provided within the appliance for powering the functions of the appliance. The control system may be remote from the appliance or part of it. For example the control system could be retractably mounted below a cupboard.
The appliance control system includes a control panel having a panel housing and a plurality of control members on the exterior surface of the panel. At least one electrical connector connects the control members to the electrical power system for controlling the appliance. A bracket assembly mounts the control panel within the control receiving recess for movement from a recessed position wherein the control members are substantially contained within the control receiving recess to an extended position wherein the control members are outside the control receiving recess.
While the preferred appliance for this control system is a dishwasher, the control system may also be used in other appliances.
According to another feature of the invention the combination includes a countertop having front and rear edges, the cabinet being mounted below the countertop and having an upstanding front cabinet panel and a remaining cabinet housing. The front cabinet panel is positioned below the front edge of the countertop and the control receiving recess extends into the upstanding front panel.
According to a further feature of the invention the front cabinet panel is a door hinged for movement between an open and a closed position. The recess extends through the door into the remaining cabinet housing, and the bracket assembly connects the control panel to the remaining cabinet housing so that the control panel does not move with the door when the door moves between its open and closed positions.
According to another feature of the present invention a latch mechanism retentively engages the control panel and holds the control panel within the recess. A spring yieldably urges the control panel from the recessed position to the extended position. The latch mechanism is releasable to permit the control panel to move from the recessed to the extended position.
According to a further feature of the present invention a damping assembly is connected to the cabinet and to the control panel for resisting movement of the control panel from its recessed position to its extended position and from its extended position to its recessed position.
According to a further feature of the invention the damping assembly comprises a first damping member mounted to the cabinet for movement with respect thereto and a second damping member frictionally engaging the first damping member and the cabinet. The first damping member is movable in response to movement of the control panel between the recessed and extended positions.
According to a further feature of the invention a grease material is located between the first and second damping members and between the second damping member and the cabinet.
The damping mechanism can take several forms. One embodiment utilizes a circular disc which rotates, but provides a damping resistance to extension and retraction of the control panel. Another embodiment utilizes a rotatable gear engaging an elongated rack to provide the damping force. Other types of damping mechanisms may be used.
According to the method of the present invention the control panel is stored within a recess in, or separate from, the appliance cabinet. The control panel is then moved at least partially outside the recess so that the control members are exposed for manipulation to control the power system. After manipulation of the control members, the control panel can be moved back within the recess in the appliance cabinet.